


Babaki-koodi

by Giraffvinu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Holt Shenanigans, Holt-hulluttelua, Kid Fic, M/M, Suomi | Finnish, kotisöpöstelyä, lapsi-ficci, vakipari
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14196807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffvinu/pseuds/Giraffvinu
Summary: Kuutio ei ollut juuri nyt toistolla, mutta jos Pidge vetäisi herneen nenäänsä, tilanne voisi muuttua parin rannenäytön painalluksen myötä. Eikä Matttodellakaanhalunnut tyttärensä ensisanan olevan 'dorka'.In Finnish.





	Babaki-koodi

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Babaki Code](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161764) by [Giraffvinu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffvinu/pseuds/Giraffvinu). 



> Beta Reader: Jolandina
> 
> Ficin ensimmäinen virke on tahaton prompti [Luddlestonilta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luddleston/pseuds/Luddleston), jonka "isi-verseen" tämä ficci myös sijoittuu. Versessä Shiro ja Matt adoptoivat tyttären, jonka nimeävät Andromedaksi. Inspiraatiota haettu näistä kuvista:
> 
>  
> 
> [Andy vauvana](http://luddlestons.tumblr.com/post/171179744019/so-i-saw-this-post-abt-matt-wearing-shiros)  
> [Andy vähän isompana](http://luddlestons.tumblr.com/post/171844196009/i-mean-the-only-thing-better-than-regular-shiro-is)  
> [Shiron vanha pelipaita](http://luddlestons.tumblr.com/post/171898412459/commission-of-the-boys-hanging-out-in-the-morning)
> 
>  
> 
> Niin, tämähän on siis käännös, alkuperäiseen on linkki tuossa ylempänä! Kiitokset taas Jollelle avusta <33
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Hox! En omista Voltron-maailmaa enkä sen hahmoja, annetaan niistä kunnia sille jolle kunnia kuuluu! En tienaa tällä mitään, joten eipäs hätäillä!
> 
> * * *

_"Kyllä, erittäin pätevä pointti. Kaikkien pitäisi kuunnella tarkasti mun tytärtäni."_

"Dorka, mikset sä käytä sen nimeä?" Pidge kysyi. Hän koetti harhauttaa Andromedaa olkarikuutiollaan samalla, kun Matt yritti syöttää tälle aamupuuroa.

"Koska me vielä odotellaan ensimmäisiä sanoja ja jos mä käytän jatkuvasti nimeä, tyttö taatusti toistaa sen ääneen, sen sijaan että sanoisi 'isi'. Joo, mä olen sun _isi_ ", Matt ilmoitti tyttärelleen painokkaasti pyyhkiessään tämän leuan puhtaaksi peukalollaan. Sitten hän pyyhki peukalonsa puhtaaksi Shiron vanhaan pelipaitaan, jota hän yhä käytti nukkuessaan.

"Dorka," Pidge toisti hiljaisella äänellä jatkaen kuution ohjelmointia.

Matt pyöräytti silmiään, mutta päätti viisaasti olla kommentoimatta. Kuutio ei ollut juuri nyt toistolla, mutta jos Pidge vetäisi herneen nenäänsä, tilanne voisi muuttua parin rannenäytön painalluksen myötä. Eikä Matt _todellakaan_ halunnut tyttärensä ensisanan olevan 'dorka'.

"Mites rullaa Bernbage-koodin kanssa?" hän kysyi.

"Sä tiedät kyllä, että se on Baboulli-koodi", Pidge tokaisi, mutta piti äänensävynsä suhteellisen leutona. "Ja joo, vaatii vielä sormeilua. Tässä on ollut kiire muiden juttujen kanssa, ja kun säkin olet ollut kiireinen muiden juttujen kanssa", hän jatkoi nyökäten veljentytärtään kohden, "niin ruotiminen etenee hitaammin kuin uskoiskaan."

"Minkä juttujen kanssa sä olet ollut kiireinen?" Matt kysyi uteliaana vilkaisten sisartaan. "Ja sen nimen pitäis olla Bernbage, koska se kuulostaa paljon koleammalta."

"Mulla on elämässäni muitakin asioita, ei vain _Baboulli_ ", Pidge näpäytti korostaen koodin nimeä. Hän näytti ärtyneeltä ja hänen sormensa nytkähtivät vaarallisesti kohti kuutiota, joka nyt vaihtoi väriä hitaasti vihreästä keltaisen kautta siniseen käyden lopulta läpi kaikki sateenkaaren värit. Andromeda tuijotti kuutiota kikatellen ja käsiään taputtaen.

"Bernbage", Matt virnisti yllyttäen Pidgeä ihan vain vanhojen muistelemisen ilosta. Tämä ei ollut käynyt kolmeen päivään, mikä oli kerrassaan poikkeuksellista käytöstä aina Andromedan syntymästä lähtien. Tädin roolista oli tullut Pidgelle vakava velvollisuus.

Matt tavallaan kaipasi takaisin töihin, mutta aikoi silti pysyä kotona ainakin muutaman kuukauden ajan. Tietysti hän voisi käväistä laboratoriossa tunnin tai pari, kenties Andromedan nukkuessa. Toisaalta päiväunet tarkoittivat kahdenkeskistä aikaa Shiron kanssa. Ja kun vaakakupissa painoi yhteinen unihetki oman aviomiehen kyljessä heidän tyttärensä tuhistessa unessa viereisessä huoneessa, laboratoriovisiitti ei kuulostanut enää järin houkuttelevalta.

" _Baboulli!_ " Pidge miltei ärisi.

"Ba-bulli," Andromeda jokelsi ääneen heiluttaen pieniä käsiään. Hän tuijotti edelleen lentävää, värikästä kuutiota leveä hymy kasvoillaan.

Matt tiputti lusikan. Pidge tiputti leukansa.

"Mi-mitä se sanoi?" Matt vinkaisi ääneen.

"Ba-bulli", Andromeda kiljui ilosta ja koetti napata kuution kiinni.

Matt ryntäsi jaloilleen niin nopeasti, että miltei kaatoi tuolinsa. Hän oli juuri juoksemassa yläkertaan, kun Shiro ilmestyi oviaukkoon katse vieläkin unesta sameana. Hän oli nukkunut pidempään hoidettuaan Andya koko yön, jotta Matt sai kerrankin nukkua paria tuntia pidempään.

"Mitä täällä melskataan? Oho, terve, Pidge", Shiro hymyili kietoen pitkät hiuksensa löysälle kiepille.

"Andy puhuu! Tuu tänne, Takashi!"

Kuullessaan toisen isänsä äänen Andromeda kiepahti ympäri tuolissaan.

"Ta-kaki!"

"Töpö vauvatyttö, noin hienotti te tanoo itin nimen", Shiro lässytti, kuten hän aina teki ollessaan alle metrin päässä heidän tyttärestään. Hän nosti Andromedan syliinsä ja suikkasi suukon Mattin poskelle. "Oliko vielä kahvia?"

Holtit, tai tarkalleen ottaen yksi Holt sekä yksi Holt-Shirogane tuijottivat toisiaan kokonaista kymmenen sekuntia, kunnes vihdoin saivat suunsa auki.

"Baboulli!" Pidge hurrasi.

"Takashi!" Matt huusi samaan aikaan. "Me lasketaan vasta Takashi!"

"Baboulli!"

"Takashi!"

Andromeda kiljui innostuen yleisestä älämölöstä, joskin hänen äänensä hivenen värisi, sillä Shiro hytkyi silminnähden nauraessaan äänettä tahtojen taistelulle.

"Ba-baki!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Löydyn myös Tumblerista @giraffvinu ja lisää hyvää Shattia löytyy @shattsunday
> 
> Btw. Matt and Pidge käyttävät koodinimiä, jotka on koostettu Bernoulli numeroiden ja Charles Babbagen nimistä. Andromedan ehdotus koodinimeksi puolestaan yhdistää Baboullin ja Takashin. Niin joo, ei mitään hajua mitä ko. koodi tekee. Veikkaisin, että Holtit kuitenkin tietää!


End file.
